User blog:Fossil Fighter R.B.P. 2/1st gen oc sub (alt)
Well until i get my password back i'll do all updates here, all portraits were made here: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Name: Varis Gender: Male Class: Thief-Trickster ''' '''Birthdate: November 8th Appearance: *'Height- 5'3"' *'Hair- Disheveled black hair' *'Eyes- Dark, always looking around' *'Figure- skinny' *'Attire- Wears dark blue robe and dark green thief uniform' Personality: Hyperactive, friendly, gets bored easily, loyal, protects others, doesn't give up easily, fights dirty Chapter joined: Before The Exalt and the King Spouse: Say'ri Roster: A hyperactive thief from Yisse who steals from the rich and gives most to the poor and can't stand the strong taking advantage of the weak. The one most nervous around water. Name: Maria (MAHR-yah) Gender: Male ' '''Class: Sniper ' 'Appearance: ' *'Height- 5'4" ' *'Hair- Short, straight dark ultramarine, with waist-length sections near the ears ' *'Eyes- Wide and fearful dark ultramarine with long eyelashes, thin eyebrows and a red rose tattoo at the corner of the left eye ' *'Figure- Skinny ' *'Attire- Typical Sniper clothing, though navy blue and with roses engraved in the breastplate and gauntlets ' 'Personality: Timid, easily embarrassed and usually quiet, though due to his autophobic nature he tends to hang around in big groups. He has a great hatred for Plegians. ' 'Chapter Joined: After Incursion ' '''Spouse: Cordelia Roster: A lonely soldier from a small village a moderate ways from Regna Ferox, committed to avenging his passed-on general. He bears rose ornaments in remembrance of his flower-loving leader. Born on December 1. ' '''The one fondest of his weapon. ' 'Name: Polaris ' '''Polaris was born in Plegia, she trained to join their army to be a Great Knight, after she as they say "Passed" she went in but shortly after saw the evil of what was going on (take it as saw the error of her ways) and fled to Ylisse and becomes a she becomes a hero that works for no one. Class: She is a Great Knight that prefers using hammers to anything but can use other weapons almost as well ''' '''Spouse: Kellam Polaris is 5 foot 7 inches and 18 years of age ''' '''Personality: After what happened she is a "hard walnut to crack". She is very serious and will straight forward say what she thinks is right or what must be done, and she can be right at times. She barely will even talk at times, only saying words when in battle or planning, but her voice is a bit deep. She won't accept presents and will ignore invitations (such as a request to join an army) but will be wherever there is help needed, whether it's an attacked village or even a pet in a tree. Her only real friend was a cat by the name of Merlin, a male black cat that died of 13 years. If you do open up to her in the right way, she can be very kind and reliable, she will keep secrets and will help you as long as it doesn't go past her limits. She is attractive but is not in the mood for any romance, and could possibly "swipe" at someone who would "ask her out".She will always notice you, you can never sneak up on her, even when sleeping Name: Daemon ' '''Gender: Male ' 'Class: Myrmidon - Swordmaster ' 'Appearance: ' *'''Height - 5' 9 *'Hair - Shortish, Slightly Spiked, Dark Blonde ' *'Eyes - Dark Blue, Small scar near lower corner of right eye ' *'Figure - Lean ' *'Attire - Black Myrmidon clothing with dark red flame designs on gauntlets and shoulder plates. ' Personality: Loses temper easily, has great respect for friends, Loyal,doesn't hesitate to voice opinions. Hates anyone who picks on the weak ''' '''Spouse: Cherche Chapter Joined: Sickle to Sword (Neutral, Talk with Party member and survive to end of chapter) ''' '''Roster: A fiery youth from a village close to Ylisstol, he has trained to become a swordmaster since his village was ransacked by bandits. Dedicated to protecting those around him, he will not tolerate anyone trying to harm his friends and allies. The one with the biggest appetite. Name:Thalianth (TA-li-anth) Gender: Female ''' '''Class: Dark Mage- Sorcerer Appearance: ''' '''Height - 4' 7 Hair - White with black streaks ' '''Eyes - Grey with black irises that turn completely black with purple flecks when she casts spells. ' 'Figure - Impossible to tell under her shimmering purple robes. ' 'Attire - Purple shimmering robe that drags along the ground but never picks up dirt, also has a hood that covers the user's face. ' '''Spouse: Henry Personality:Sociapathical that despises nearly everyone she knows. Has a degree of respect for her friends but remains mysterious and anti-social towards everyone. ''' '''Roster: A mysterious youth from the freezing mountains of Ferox, she was attacked by a dark mage when she was fourteen. However, the mage's spell backfired, leaving her slain and Thalianth's growth frozen. Thalianth didn't find out the second side effect until she started training and discovered that she had incredible prowess in the dark arts. Born on June 17 . The one who doesn't really belong. Category:Blog posts